High Standards
by winkyface
Summary: The last thing Anna expected to find in high school was the woman of her dreams, someone that unknowingly and obnoxiously blew her high standards outta the water. Literally and figuratively. High School AU Stoner!ElsaMarshOlaf Elsanna (not icest) fluff.


I'm shipping Elsanna. Hard. –Facepalm- oh god. Anyways thought it'd be funny to write an awkwardly innocent Anna with an Elsa who let it all go,_ on weed_ hehe if you're offended by drug use this definitely ain't for you. Marshmallow is my favorite character. Loosely based on the song Stay High by Tove Lo.

Disclaimer; I do not own Frozen or the song Stay High by Tove Lo.

**OVO**

_Why oh why did they stack all the vending machines in the east side? I mean a girl's gotta eat, Jesus Christ. Hmm do I want some Reese's or kitkats but butterfingers sound sooo good right now… Oh my god, why is life so complicated?! Waittt someone totally just grabbed my boob… _

Elsa took a second to blink and chanced a glance down to see a shock of strawberry blonde hair plastered to her chest. "Um, you're kind of grabbing my boob." She giggled, _how odd_.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I tried getting your attention to ask for directions and I swear I thought you noticed me since you were looking right _at _me but I guess you didn't since you kind of tried to walk straight through me. Not that I have a problem with it! I mean… Oh gosh, I'm just a lowly freshman please take pity on me."

Her giggles morphed into full-blown laughter and she patted the odd freshman on the shoulder, "You're funny, I like you." Elsa rewarded her with a dopey smile, another round of giggles erupted from her lips at the girl's rapidly reddening face. "Sorry, I was thinking about what to get from the vending machines but you've definitely got my attention now." A wink, "So where'd you have to be right now? Never mind I can help you _after _I get my chocolate. This is a life or death situation, I hope you understand." With that said she grabbed the poor girl's hand and dragged her the rest of the way to her own little slice of heaven.

**XO**

The freshman gaped at the blonde, were all upperclassmen this weird? She could feel the heat on her cheeks intensifying with every step they took 'cause the girl- _woman's _grip on her hand was bordering on painful as their pace increased. It didn't help that she was so damn attractive with her white-blonde hair in a loose French braid over her shoulder and messy swept back bangs (seriously though, how did she manage that?), ugh it was practically hair porn! AND her tank top barely covered _the goods _and those legs… don't even get her started on those legs_, _she blushed harder, _oh my god control yourself Anna. _

"Marshmallow!"

Anna stared at the blonde incredulously. That was totally random, "Huh?" She questioned eloquently. The upperclassman's glazed blue eyes met hers and she blushed _goddammit cheeks stop doing that_.

The blonde smiled at her, "Not you silly, _that's _Marshmallow." She pointed towards a _huge _muscle laden kid standing amidst the sea of vending machines. "Marsh!"

Anna snorted, "Marshmallow?" She voiced incredulously, she discreetly tried to pry her hands lose from the blonde's but wow, that grip was iron.

Hulk in high-school student form turned sluggishly towards the two women, the same dazed smile curled on his lips when he saw the blonde while Anna got a raised brow and an inquisitive stare at her still linked hands with his friend. "Your majesty, what are you doing out of class?" He drawled sarcastically, "And who's this pleb with you?"

The strawberry blonde's face burned, _pleb? Really? _'Her majesty' squeezed her hand and suddenly Anna didn't really care about being called a pleb.

"Sorry about him, his humor's _really _dry. But he's nice, I swear, a big ol' marshmallow. Isn't that right Marsh?" Her majesty cooed at the big man.

Anna took some satisfaction at the disgruntled flush on his face, _who's the pleb now? _

Marshmallow smirked and ruffled his friend's already ruffled bangs. "Only for you. Now, who's your new friend?"

It suddenly occurred to Anna that she didn't know this gorgeous upperclassman's name after she's already gone to second base… _Stop with that mindset, oh my gosh he's glaring at me. He knows what I'm thinking about! _She shifted her attention to the blonde, inwardly swooning at the adorable look of concentration on her face.

"I'm sorry, how rude of me I haven't even introduced myself, I'm Elsa Snow, and this is one of my partners in crime, Marcel Anderson aka Marshmallow. And you are?"

Oh lord, at this rate she'll never get rid of all this blood on her face… Elsa was looking at her like she was the only thing that mattered in the world and _that _did something for Anna who grew up in such a large family that it was _so _rare for someone to actually be interested in what she had to say. "Anna." She answered meekly, inching closer to Elsa at the calculative stare Marshmallow tried to bury her in the ground with.

Marsh grunted and shoved a beefy hand in her direction, "Freshman?"

Anna brought her right hand forward only it was still tangled with Elsa's and she bit her lip to stop the 'awww' that threatened to burst forth at Elsa's sheepish giggle that she tried to hide behind her other hand. _So. Cute. I. Can't. Comprehend. _Finally and unfortunately free of the blonde's grip she shook Marsh's hand firmly. "Yeah, I was lost so I tried getting Elsa's attention for directions and she kind of ran into me and decided I had to be here so- oh my god is that the time?! I'm going to be so late."

Both upperclassmen stared at her blankly before bursting out in raucous laughter.

God, please make the earth swallow her up now. Anna rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly, and stared at the ground in embarrassment. She felt Elsa's cool hands on her face, _Jesus, does she not know what personal space is? _Not that she was complaining, this was probably the hottest girl she's ever interacted with since she finally decided that Narnia sucked and came out of the closet, wardrobe, _whatever_. This was something she'd definitely be bragging to Kristoff about at lunch, with slightly embellished details of course.

Elsa tilted her face upwards, "Don't be embarrassed. We're just a bunch of dumb upperclassmen." She winked, her grin simmering down to a dreamy smile, "Just relax Anna, it's the first day of classes. Teachers don't expect freshmen to actually be in it till fifteen after. Trust me."

"Okay." She mumbled distractedly since the rest of her focus was aimed at _not _nuzzling into the cool dainty hands cupping her face.

Marsh took in the exchange with raised brows, at Elsa's glare he sighed, "Sorry freshmeat, her majesty's right as always. And what the hell are you wearing Elsa? It's like Alaska in this goddamn school!" He gestured at her skintight tank and barely decent length shorts.

Elsa scoffed, pulling her hands away from her new friend and smiling at said friend when she giggled at the exchange. "You know the cold doesn't bother me, Marsh. And it might be Alaska in here but out there it's still hotter than hell. Ugh I can't wait for winter. I'm dying to build a snowman."

Anna slapped a hand to her mouth to stop herself from stupidly asking the blonde if she wanted to build a snowman when winter finally rolled around. Thankful that neither upperclassman witnessed her spaz attack, her head swiveled to Marsh when he grunted his displeasure.

"I know the cold doesn't bother you but it bothers _me _when idiot plebs ogle you like a piece of meat." He ducked his head at Elsa's megawatt smile.

Elsa nudged the freshman, "See, told you he's a total softy." She stage whispered, giggling along with the younger girl.

The big man sighed, "Shut up, here." He whipped off his sweatshirt and threw it over Elsa's head, "There's some Twix in the pocket." He smirked at Elsa's delighted expression.

Anna watched in amusement as Elsa tried to navigate the vast expanse of cloth on her person to find the armholes. "Here." She held out the sleeve on her side.

"Thank you." Elsa smiled gratefully, slipping her arm easily through the other sleeve.

The strawberry blonde smiled back shyly, geeze you'd think she just gave her the world with that smile.

The blonde turned back to her friend, with a raised brow she asked, "Satisfied?"

He nodded, "Very. I'll see you at lunch?"

"You know it." She sauntered up to him and Anna valiantly tried to keep her eyes away from the seductive sway of the blonde's hips. Elsa stood on her tippy toes and planted a kiss on the big man's cheek. "Thanks, Marsh."

He smiled goofily, "Anytime, see you later freshmeat." He bumped her shoulder playfully and unfortunately (fortunately) for Anna the big man didn't know how strong he actually was which sent her hurling into Elsa.

"It's okay Anna, I've got you." Elsa drawled into her ear followed by a giggle. "We've got to stop meeting like this." She winked. Again. And Anna seriously needed to ask her for winking lessons 'cause winking on anyone else; douchey and weird. Winking on Elsa; _Oh my god I'm melting. _

She steadied herself in Elsa's arms, "Right, thanks." She glanced up at the clock, five more minutes left till her teachers would be expecting her, according to Elsa. But she guessed some people were worth being late for. Like Elsa. But those were her hormones talking. _Fuck you, hormones. _

Elsa followed the younger girl's sights and tugged on her braid nervously, "Sorry. I know it must be nerve-wracking being late your first day of high school, and oh my god I'm sorry for holding you up like this but you see I'm just _really _hungry and-"

"Elsa, it's okay." Anna smiled, finally glad that someone else was rambling other than her. Though like everything else the blonde did, Anna found it incredibly adorable.

The blonde coughed, "Right, well let me get my chocolates, and hey, I'll get you some too! As a payment for making you late and all. What's your poison?"

Anna was immensely thankful that the blonde was too busy fumbling around under her loaned sweatshirt to look for her ID than looking at her 'cause she was sure she was grinning stupidly. She just offered to buy Anna some Chocolate. Yes, Chocolate with a capital C. She was halfway in love already. "Umm anything really I don't really have a bias, I love _all _chocolate." She tried to contain her enthusiasm. And failed.

Elsa picked up on this excitement, a wide grin practically splitting her face in two, "We were destined to be friends."


End file.
